The present invention relates to a device for collecting waste material, more specifically, a waste removal device of the type having an absorbent sheet for contacting the waste material and a plastic sheet for protecting the user from the waste material.
A common problem with the collection of waste material is the potential contact of the waste material with the user. The majority of the prior art devices have a bag or envelope for receiving a hand of a user. The bag comprises a first sheet and a second sheet sealed together in a conventional manner to form the bag or envelope. In some cases, the waste removal device further includes a third sheet attached to an outer surface of the first sheet for contacting the waste material. The third sheet is made from an absorbent material for facilitating the collection of the waste material. In such a configuration, the user places a hand within the bag and grabs or wipes the waste material. In so doing, the third sheet contacts the waste material and the first sheet provides a barrier between the user""s hand and the waste material being collected.
An example of such a prior art device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,987,645 to Teaster granted Nov. 23, 1999 wherein an envelope defined by a first sheet and a second sheet and in the shape of a mitt protects a user from the waste material being collected. The user places a hand in the mitt and proceeds to collect the waste material with the first and second sheets providing a barrier between the user""s hand and the waste material. Here, the first and second sheets could be made from a plastic material or an absorbent material, however, there is no added protection for the user should the first or second sheets be made from an absorbent material. If the first or second sheets were made from an absorbent material, a waste material with a high liquid content would likely absorb through the absorbent sheet. Hence, the user""s hand would come into contact with the waste material.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,864,883 to Reo granted Feb. 2, 1999 discloses a bag defined by a first sheet and a second sheet for receiving a hand of the user and having a third sheet made from tissue paper attached to an outer surface of the first sheet. After use, the bag of the ""883 patent is inverted to create a barrier between the used tissue paper and the user. The invention of the ""883 patent to Reo, however, requires an unnecessary amount of material to manufacture. The second sheet attached to the first sheet provides little added utility to the device. The second sheet""s primary function is to provide a barrier between the waste material and the user after the waste material has been collected and the bag is inverted.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a simplified waste removal device that protects a user""s hand and provides absorbancy, yet is simple to use and employs a minimum amount of material.
The waste removal device of the present invention comprises a first sheet having an inner surface and a second sheet attached to the first sheet and overlying the inner surface to define an envelope for storing the waste material. The waste removal device further includes a third sheet made from an absorbent material that overlies the inner surface of the first sheet adjacent to the second sheet.
Accordingly, the present invention reduces the amount of material required to protect the user from the waste material. In the present invention, once the waste material is collected, the first and third sheets are simply wrapped around the waste material and rolled into the envelope to secure the waste material for disposal.